J'aurais tant voulu que tu sois là pour voir ça
by chacha1710
Summary: Le bonheur,je ne pensais pas connaitre un jour le sens réél de ce mot ... Death fic . Chapitre 5 en ligne . Fic terminée .
1. Chapter 1

Et voila le commencement d'une nouvelle fic,mais cette fois je pense que se sera un peu plus long que les autre,j'ai touvé l'idée sur un coup de tête,alors j'éspère que ça va vous plaire :s

couple Zoro x Sanji ;)

Les personnage ne sont pas à moi,à part quelque uns tout au long de la fic,mais je n'ai pas encore choisis leur nom :p

Bonne lecture !

J'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois là pour voir ça.

PVO SANJI

Le bonheur . Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je connaitrais le sens réél de ce mot . Mais maintenant,je n'en doute plus,je suis heureux et la raison de mon bonheur est grande,verte,affreusement sexy et s'appelle Zoro . Nous sommes ensemble depuis 6 semaines et c'est réciproque . Je me souviens encore de la réaction des autres lorsqu'on leur a annonçé qu'on s'aimait . Il y avait eu des réaction diverses et variées,mais je n'oublierais jamais la tête de Nami-san,il faut dire je pense qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas ,en même tant comment s'attendre à ça,Zoro et moi passons notre temps à nous chamailler mais on s'aie plus que tout .

Nous étions aujourd'hui arrivés sur une nouvelle île et il fallait aller chercher des vivres . Nous avons fait des groupe comme d'habitude et les autres savaient que je me débrouillais toujours pour partir en tête à tête avec mon homme . C'est pourquoi,quelques minutes plus tard,les groupes étaient formés : Ussop avec Chopper et Brook,Robin avec Nami,Luffy avec Franky et biensure Zoro avec moi-même .

Nous partîmes donc,je savais que Zoro n'aimait pas vraiment aller faire du shopping,c'est pourquoi je lui ais proposé d'aller dans un parc d'attraction qui était d'ailleur la fierté de cette île . Nous nous tenions la main en marchant sans avoir honte des regards des autres sur nous et j'aimais tellement lorsqu'il me regardait avec ce regard si particulier qu'il ne portait sur personne d'autre que moi,un regard amoureux,protecteur et possessif .

Nous nous amusâmes toute la journée et c'était comme à chaque fois un moment des plus merveilleux . Il a même gagner une jolie peluche dans une des attraction ... Qu'il m'a donné par la suite . Il est adorable et le pire c'est qu'il sais que j'aime bien les peluches,enfin je suis pas Perona non plus mais je ne suis pas contre quelque jolie peluche dans ma chambre,surtout si c'est Zoro qui me les offre .

Le soir même au bateau,lors du repas nous fîmes le point sur la journée :

"Alors,quelqu'un a-t-il récolté des infos ?

-Moi,j'ai demandé à un habitant,pour le log-pose,et il devrait être rechargé après demain dans l'après-midi .

-Excellent travail Chopper .

-Idiote,ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir que tu me félicite ! Si tu crois me flatter comme ça tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil !

-T'as l'air heureux ...

-Bien,à part ça quelqu'un a-t-il appris autre chose ?

-Si tu me le permet,navigatrice-san,j'ai repéré une base de la Marine sur l'île,ansi que plusieurs marins,surveillant les rues .

-Quoi ? Mais c'est pas vrai,ils sont vraiment partout ces cretins de la Marine...Bon voyons voir,le log-pose n'est pas chargé alors on va devoir se faire discret jusqu'a après demain,c'est clair ?

-Oui !

-Luffy,tu as bien compris,DISCRET !

-Oui,oui,je vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquètes,je suis discret !

-...(regard qui en dit long)"

Au même moment dans la base de la Marine

"Colonel ! Colonel !

-Soldat ! Vous n'avez pas à entrez ainsi dans mon bureau !

-Euh...Toutes mes excuses mon colonel ...

-Bien,qui ya t'il ?

-Aujourd'hui mes hommes et moi même avons répéré la présence de pirates recherchés .

-Ah oui ? Et vous avez réussi a les identifiés ?

-Oui mon colonel ! Nous avons vu deux membres de l'équipage,il sagit de Roronoa Zoro et Sanji la jambe noire . Leur primes sont respectivement 120 millions et 77 millions de berry .

-Attendez ! Vous êtes bien sure de vous ?

-Oui mon colonel !

-Ce qui veut dire que Mugiwara no Luffy est ici ! C'est une occasion inéspérée,si je capture Monkey .D. Luffy et son équipage je ne resterais pas longtemps au grade de colonel ...

-Mon colonel . Quels sont vos ordres ?

-Ecoutez moi bien soldat,et ne perdez surtout pas une miette de mon plan ...

-Oui mon colonel !"

SUR LE SUNNY,PVO SANJI

A la fin du repas tous le monde alla se coucher . Je finis la vaiselle puis alla rejoindre mon amour dans notre lit que Franky nous avait gentiment construit . Nous dormions ensemble comme tous les couples,j'étais si bien la nuit quand il me prend dans ses bras et que sa chaleur me réchauffe a mon tour .

"Chéri,tu dors déjà ?

-Non,je t'attendais...Répondit l'homme de ma vie ."

Il sourit tendrement et je lui rendit son sourire,puis continua :

"J'ai passé une des meilleures journée de ma vie.

-Moi aussi,c'était magnifique.

-Chaque jour à tes cotés est plus beau que le précédent .

-Je t'aime Sanji ."

Qu'est ce que j'aime quand il me le dit ...

"Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout"

Nous nous sommes embrassés puis nous avons fait l'amour,puis nous nous somme encore embrassés avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre . Zoro avait vraiment un bon effet sur moi,je fumais moins et mes plats paraiçaient encore meilleurs qu'avant .

J'ignorais alors que le jours suivant allait détruir ma vie...

FIN PVO SANJI


	2. Chapter 2

Et voila le second chapitre :p

Vous risquez d'avoir quelques incompréentions au fil de ce chapitre alors ne vous en faites pas je vous expliquerait tout a la fin du chapitre suivant :) C'est vrai que c'est un peu special ... Mais n'hesitez pas a poser vos question par review .

Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi sauf le vice-colonel Shao,Natsuki,le sergent kimao et Satsuki .

Bonne lecture !

"Grand-père ! Grand-père !

-Natsuki ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a,mon chéri ?

-Grand-père,raconte moi encore une histoire !"

Un vieille homme était assit dans un vieux fauteuille à bascule . Ses yeux bleus où la flamme,jadis,brillante était maintenant éteintes,ses cheveux maintenant blancs mais dans lesquels se profilaient encore quelques cheveux blonds,son visage marqué par le temps et ce sourcil enroulé,toujours présent sur son visage . A 62 ans Sanji était quand même bien différent ...

"Tu ne devrais pas être avec maman,Natsuki ?

-Maman a dit qu'elle me laissait quelques minutes pour que tu me racontes une histoire !

-Ah et tu veux quelle histoire ?

-Celle de grand-père et toi ! S'il te plait !

-Mais Natsuki,tu connais déjà cette histoire par coeur...Tu ne veux pas plutôt que je te raconte quand j'ai découvert All-Blue ? Ou alors quand Tonton Luffy a trouvé le One Piece ?

-Nan ! Je veux celle de grand-père et toi ! Aller Grand-père,S'il te plait !

-Bon,bon d'accord.

-Ouai !"

Le petit garçon au cheveux verts et aux yeux de la même couleur s'assit sur les genoux de son grand-père et prit une pose confortable en vue de la future histoire qu'il allait se faire raconter .

"Alors,cette histoire se passe quand je n'avais que 19 ans,lorsque je voguais sur grand line avec le Sunny en compagnie de tonton Luffy,tata Nami,tonton Ussop,tata Robin,tonton Franky,grand-tonton Brook,Chopper et grand-père . On venait d'arriver sur une île et se jour là grand-père et moi nous avons passé une des plus belle journée de notre vie dans un parc d'attraction,nous avons mangé des glaces mais de la grande roue et ton grand-père m'a même offert une jolie peluche . Malheureusement le soir même nous avons découvert qu'il y avait une base de la Marine sur cette île .

-La Marine ! c'est les méchants qui ont fait ça à grand-père ?

-Oui,mon cheri... Mais ne m'intérompt pas !

-Aïe! Oui,grand-père...

-Donc,il y avait une base de la Marine sur cette île et donc nous avions décidé de se faire discret jusqu'a ce que le log-pose soit recharger car nous voulions éviter tout combat inutil,mais le lendemain ..."

FLASH BACK 43 ANS AUPARAVANT

PVO SANJI

J'ignorais alors que le jour suivant allait détruir ma vie ...

Et justemet le lendemain l'équipage se fit réveiller tôt le matin par une voix inconnue beuglant dans un haut-parleur :

"Equipage du chapeau de paille,vous êtes encerclés,rendez-vous sans faire d'histoire,au nom du vice-colonel Shao !

L'équipage au complet se réveilla en sursaut légerement paniqué à l'idée d'être encerclé par une bande de marins . Tout le monde s'habilla rapidement puis se rendit sur le pont et effectivement une centaine de marins entourait le navire,arme au point et près à faire feu . Nami pesta :

"C'est pas vrai,foutu Marine,pas moyen d'être tranquille deux minutes ...

-Luffy-san qu'allons nous faire,yohohoho !

-Facile ! On va leur exploser leur sales face de marins !

-Je crois que l'on ne va pas avoir le choix,le log-pose n'est pas rechargé on ne peut pas s'échapper...

-Ouai ! Ramenez-vous bande de Marins à la noix !

-Dois-je prendre cela comme un refus de vous rendre sans histoire ? Demanda dans un léger sourir le vice-colonel Shao .

-Evidemment ! Bouge pas je viens t'écraser ta sale face vice-colonel de merde ! Les gars,à l'attaque !"

Tout l'équipage sauta à terre et déja des marins encerclaient chaque membres de l'équipage . Luffy hurla :

"C'EST PARTIT !"

Le combat commença et une vingtaine de marins était déjà autour de moi . Bon,quand faut y aller,faut y aller !

"VEAU SHOOT"

J'envoyais 5 marins au tapis,mais comme a chaque combat mon regard ne pouvait s'empécher de dériver sur Zoro . Il est tellement beau lorsqu'il combat,en fait il est beau tout le temps mais surtout lorsqu'il combat . Il avait l'air de se débrouiller très bien,il venait de faire un"tatsumaki" et une bonne quinzaine de marins étaient pris dans la terrible tornade de lames,mais l'inquétude était pourtant là,a chaque combat,j'avais peur pour lui,mais je lui faisais confiance,je savais qu'il était fort .

La bataille commençait a durer et la fatigue se faisait ressentir,le pire c'est que ces marins n'étaient pas mauvais,ils étaient même plutôt bons . Le vice-colonel était bientôt vincu mais il tenait bon et Luffy commençait a fatiguer .

Usopp et Nami étaient sur le même groupe de marins,étant moins fort que le reste de l'équipage ils fesaient équipe,Robin brisait des colones vertébrales et Franky était en mode "centaure" . Brook venait d'en finir avec une bonne douzaine de marins grace à sa technique du "song slash" et Chopper était un peu à l'ecart balayant la foule du regard à la recherche d'un quelquonque blessé dasn nos rangs .

De mon coté j'arrivais à peu-près a tenir le coup,j'avais déjà battu plusieurs petits soldats mais un autres plus fort que les autres m'en faisait baver . J'allais lui envoyer un de mes meilleurs coup lorsqu'un bruit de lame s'enfonçant dans la chaire suivit d'un cri de pure douleur se firent entendre . En reconnaissant la voix,mon coeur s'embla se stopper ...

Zoro ...

Résumé pour vous éclairer :

Dans cette histoire,deux homme peuvent avoir des enfants ensemble,j'ai pas trouvé ça choquant et puis pour le bon fonctionnement de l'histoire c'était obligatoir .

Alors Sanji a eu une fille avec Zoro,appellée Satsuki . Satsuki s'est marié et a eu un petit garçon nomé Natsuki .

Donc Zoro et Sanji sont les "2 grands-pères" de Natsuki :)

Pour ceux qui n'ont toujours pas compris voici un shéma un peu debil mais qui marche bien :

Alors disons que cette flèche - veut dire "parent de" cela donne :

Sanji et Zoro - Satsuki - Natsuki

J'espere que vous avez compris . (si non demander moi par review) .

BISOUS !


	3. Chapter 3

Et voila le chapitre 3 mais vu le nombre de reviews,pas grand monde devait l'attendre ...

Bref les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi sauf ceux cités dans le chapitre précédent .

Bonne lecture

* * *

FLASH BACK 43 ANS AUPARAVANT

PVO SANJI

Mon coeur sembla se stopper...

Zoro...

Je me retournais en vitesse dans la direction du cri,craignant quand même de voir ma plus grande crainte se réaliser devant moi . Mes yeux se posèrent sur Zoro et mon sang se glaça .

Il se tenait debout,dos à moi,et en face de lui un marin qui semblait être plus haut gradé que les autres,riait comme un dément . Cependant mon regard fixait avec horreur la lame de l'épée resortant dans le dos de Zoro qui tomba à genoux en crachant du sang .

J'aurais dû crier mais ma voix restait coincée dans ma gorge,mes mains se plaquèrent sur ma bouche sans même que je ne le veuille,les yeux exorbités d'horreur,je plantais mon ennemi là et me précipita vers Zoro . Il était tombé sur le flanc maintenant et il semblait respirer avec difficulté .

Je me jetta à genoux,à ses cotés et le pris délicatement dans mes bras comme on prendrait un bébé .

Le marin n'arrétait pas de répéter : "Moi,le sergent Kimao,est tué le grand Roronoa Zoro ! Ah ah ah je suis le plus fort vous ne pouvez rien contre moi !" dans un air béat .

Je ne pouvais pas le croire,je ne le voulais pas,Zoro ne mourait pas,il me l'avait promis .

Le sergent Kimao était tellement dans son délir qu'il ne faisait même pas attention à moi,quand soudain son rire stoppa net et son corps tomba dans un bruit mou sur le sol,la tête perforée d'une balle . Je regardais les allentours mais ne vis aucun tireur,une balle perdu certainement ... Je ne pouvais que remercier du plus profond de mon coeur la personne qui sans le vouloir avait crevé cette ordure .

Je fixais de nouveau mon regard sur Zoro et vis avec horreur que la lame l'avait traversé au niveau d'un point vital . Je ne pus me retenir et fondis en larmes toujours en tenant Zoro contre moi . J'avais totalement oublié se qui m'entourais,le champs de bataille dans lequel nous étions,n'importe qui aurait pu venir vers nous et me décapiter sans que je ne m'en rende compte . Je m'en foutais,tout se que je voyais c'était que la personne la plus cher à mes yeux était en train de mourir,mais que je ne pouvais rien y faire . Je le vis ouvrir difficilement les yeux et les poser sur moi .

"Sa...sanji...

-Ne parle pas,économise tes forces,je t'en pris..." Dis-je d'un air supliant .

Zoro émit un faible rire et loucha sur l'épée plantée dans sont ventre .

"J'ai ... échoué,je suis ... désolé ... mais je crois bien ... que c'est fini ... pour moi ...

-Tais-toi ! Je t'interdis de dire ça !

-J'ai pris le coup ... de face,c'est une ... façon honorable ... de mourir ...

-Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Tais-tois ne dis pas des choses pareilles !"

Mais mes larmes traïssaient mes pensées,il était touché à un point vital,il fallait se rendre à l'évidence,mais je refusais d'y croire . Il était si fort,c'était inconsevable qu'il parte pour si peu .

"Chopper va venir,il va te soigner et on va retourner sur les mers comme avant,hein ? Alors ne me laisse pas je t'en pris..."

Je ne pouvais m'empécher de pleurer,des flots de larmes roulaient le long de mes joues avant d'aller s'écraser sur le torse de Zoro . Je ne pouvais pas consevoir la vie sans lui .

Il sourit . Un sourir tendre,mais à la fois fatigué et douloureux .

"Arrète,de pleurer ... "

Je voulais l'écouter,je voulais arréter mais j'en étais incapable . Il leva difficilement sa main et la posa sur ma joue .

"Je voudrais voir un ... dernier sourire ... sur tes lèvres ..."

Mes pleurs redoublèrent,comment pouvait-il être aussi calme,sourire et surtout me demander ça dans un moment pareille ?

"Zoro,t'as pas intéret à mourir . Tu m'a promis qu'on resterait ensemble,si tu ose me laisser tu va me le payer très cher ."

Il sourit de nouveau,comme si mes paroles allaient changer quelque chose à un futur déjà tout tracé .

"S'il te plait,je voudrais... un dernier sourir ..."

Il recommence avec ça !

"Idiot ! Comment veux-tu que sourisse alors que tu es en train de ..."

Je me mordis la lèvre,je ne pouvais pas consevoir cela . Je continuais de pleurer,mais je savais que ses minutes étaient comptées . Je rassemblais toutes mes forces pour respirer normalement et donnais à mes lèvres la forme d'un sourire,crispé,alors que les larmes innondaient toujours mon visage .

Je voulais l'embrasser . Une dernière fois,moi aussi je voulais un dernier souvenir de lui . Lui voulais un sourire,moi je voulais un baiser . Je me pencha vers son visage,il avait l'air d'avoir compris puisqu'il m'attira à lui grace à sa main qui avait dérivé jusqu'a mon cou .

Un dernier baiser,un baiser tendre,doux,amoureux,humide de larmes et amer à cause du sang . Mais se fut de loin le meilleur baiser de toute ma vie . Je decollais à regret mes lèvres des siennes et le regardais une dernière fois dans les yeux,d'un air supliant,lui demandant,une ultime fois,silencieusement de ne pas partir .

Il sourit une nouvelle fois,d'un air satisfait et apaisé . J'entendis vaguement un dernier "je t'aime" puis sa main tomba de ma nuque,son corps s'affessa,sa tête bascula en arrière et ses yeux se fermèrent alors que son sourire n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres ...

Je baissa la tête puis serra plus fort son corps contre le mien,en humant une dernière fois l'odeur de sa peau et murmurant un "moi aussi" qu'il ne put de toute façon pas entendre . Je pleurais encore et encore mais aucun autre son ne sortit de ma gorge .

J'entendis le cri de Luffy et je le vis,lui et les autres courir vers nous,mais trop tard,je me sentis partir,je tombais sur le flanc,Zoro toujours dans mes bras et perdis connaissance ...

* * *

Et voila ! Quelle horreur j'ai tué Zoro ! (part se pendre)

N'oubliez pas que dans cette histoire deux homme peuvent avoir des enfant ensemble,je le répète alors que personne ne vienne se plaindre après XD

Le quatrième chapitre est en cours d'écriture et portera sur le réveille de Sanji .

GROS BISOUS


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :)

Je vous rapelle que dans cette histoire deux hommes peuvent avoir des enfants ensemble .

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOo

FLASH BACK 43 ANS AUPARAVANT

PVO SANJI

Je tombais sur le flanc et perdis connaissance .

.

.

.

Ma tête me fait mal,je ne sais pas où je suis mais au moins je sens que je suis dans un lit . Il faudrait peut être que j'ouvre les yeux,se serait déjà pas mal . Aller,le gauche,voila,maintenant le droit,bien ! Hum... je suis à l'infirmerie du Sunny ? Pourquoi,je suis blessé ?

Les évenements pécédents me reviennent en pleine figure . La Marine,le vice-colonel Shao,le sergent Kimao,l'épée traversant Zoro ...

"ZORO !"

Je me redresse brusquement en criant le nom de mon amant,mais un petit sabot se pose sur mon torse et je tourne la tête pour voir Chopper me regarder . Il a les yeux rouges,comme si il avait beaucoup pleuré,ce qui est surement le cas .

"Chopper ! Zoro ! Où il est ? Je veux le voir !

"Calme toi . Il est là ..."

Sa vois tremble et sa tête est baissée,je suppose qu'il s'attendait à ma réaction . Il pointa son sabot tremblant sur le lit au fond de la pièce . Le drap était remonté au maximum mais on voyait clairement la forme d'un corps en dessous . J'entendis derrière moi,Chopper recommencer à pleurer mais mon esprit n'était occupé que par une seule et unique personne . Je demandais à Chopper de me laisser seul quelques minutes . Il accepta et sortit de l'infirmerie en pleurant toujours .

A peine avait il fermé la porte que je m'éffondrais à genoux au pied du lit ou gisait le corps de Zoro . Mes mains couvrirent mon visage alors que les larmes coulaient encore une fois .

Je voulais voir son visage encore même si c'était surement la dernière fois . Je me redressais sur mes genoux et attrapa les bords de la couverture . J'inspirais profondément,sachant déjà que ce que je verrais là dessous me détruirais encore plus .

Je retirais la couverture jusqu'a ses épaules et comme je le pensais,la vue du corps blanc et froid de Zoro,fit redoubler mes pleures .

Je ne savais pas quoi faire,je voulais profiter un maximum,de tout se qui restait de lui .

Je voulais rester près de lui mais dans quelques heures nous accosterons et son corps sera mis en terre . Alors j'eus une idée . Je me glissa dans son lit et entourais ses épaules de mes bras . Je savais que j'étais en train de serrer contre moi un cadavre mais je voulais rester là .

Je redressais la tête pour regarder une nouvelle fois son visage . Il avait un air serein malgrès la blancheure de sa peau et la teinte violacée de ses lèvres . Je me hissais jusqu'a son visage et hisitais un peu . Mais finalement je déposais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes,mes larmes innondant son visage . Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes,c'était comme un dernier adieu .

Je blottis mon visage dans son cou qui fut lui aussi humidifié par mes larmes . J'aurais dûs m'assoupir mais je n'y arrivais pas . Je restais là sans bouger,mon visage dans son cou,pleurant encore et toujours,mon esprit se perdait dans l'imagination d'un futur morne et invivable suite à cette perte . Son odeur était toujours là et il m'aurait surement traité de "chochotte" ou de "petite nature" si il me voyait pleurer comme ça .

Je restais là plusieurs minutes,peut-être plusieurs heures . Je ne savais pas .

J'entendis soudain quelqun ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie et les pas de 2 personnes sur le parquet . Je reconnu tout de suite les sabots de Chopper et les sandales de Luffy,qui faisaient un bruit inimitable . Je ne me redournais pas et attendis qu'ils parlent .

Chopper commença,sa voix tremblait encore de tristesse ou de peur suite à son annonce,je ne sais pas :

"Sanji...Nous venons d'accoster,nous allons enmener Zo...

-NON !"

Je sursautais à cette annonce ainsi que Chopper à ma réaction . Je me retournais complétement vers eux et regarda Chopper dans les yeux .

"Non ! Pas déja ! Chopper je t'en pris laisse moi encore un peu de temps !"

"Mais,Sanji on ne peut pas attendre encore,son corps n'est pas éternel et si on le laisse,il va commencer à se décomposer dans mon infirmerie ...

-Seulement quelques minutes de plus,Chopper je t'en pr...

-SANJI !"

Luffy était intervenu . Son regard était caché par l'ombre de son chapeau mais je savais qu'il avait beaucoup pleuré lui aussi . Il n'employait que très rarement son regard serieux . En faite seulement dans les cas d'extrème urgence .

"Sanji ! maintenant ça suffit ! Tu dois te rendre à l'evidence,Zoro n'est plus là et tu dois t'y faire !"

Comment pouvait il dire une chose pareille ? Ne resent-il donc aucune peine ? Je ne comprenais pas . Je l'attrapais par le col sur le coup de la colère,comment pouvait-il dire ce genre de chose alors que l'on venait de perdre une personne cher aux yeux de tout l'équipage ?

"Abruti ! Comment peux-tu dire un truc pareille ? Tu ne te rends pas compte que je viens de tout perdre ?

-Sanji . Tu n'es pas seul . Nous somme là pour te soutenir . Zoro n'aura pas put réaliser son rêve mais toi tu peux réaliser le tien . Il aurait voulu que tu sois fort et pas que tu reste à pleurer sa mort ."

Sa voix était calme malgrès le chagrin que lui aussi ressentait . Je pleurais toujours mais ses paroles me firent réfléchir . Il avait raison . Zoro aurait surement pensé ça . Je relachais doucement son col mais il fit quelque chose a quoi je ne m'attendais pas,il me prit dans ses bras . Il me serrait doucemet contre lui en me murmurant des mots rassurant au creux de l'oreille . C'en était trop pour moi et je m'effondra dans ses bras .

"Chopper,quesqu'il a ?

-Il est à bout de force . Aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement . Il a déjà dû pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et il n'a pas supporté les derniers évenement .

-Je vois . Laissons le dormir,nous le reveillerons lors de l'enterrement .

-Oui,je pense que c'est mieu pour lui ."

FIN DU FLASH BACK 

OoOoOo

Et voila plus qu'un petit épilogue et se sera fini *pleur*

Dans le prochain chapitre vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai mis que deux hommes pouvaient avoir des enfants ensemble,sinon mon histoire n'aurait pas lieu d'être :p

GROS BISOUS


	5. Chapter 5

Et voila enfin le dernier chapitre qui est plutot un épilogue donc plus court que les autre chapitre .

Inutil de vous rapeller que deux hommes peuvent avoir des enfants ensembles dans cette fic ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

EPILOGUE 

RETOUR DE LE PRESENT 

"Natsuki !"

Le petit garçon se retourna et en reconnaissant la personne qui venait de lui parler,il descendit en vitesse des genoux de son grand-père avant de se jeter dans les bras de la jeune femme .

"Maman !"

Sanji regarda sa petite famille et sourit tendrement . La jeune femme reprit la parole :

"Alors mon chéri,tu a été sage avec grand-père ?

-Oui,maman ! Il m'a raconté l'histoire de grand-père et lui !

-Je vois ... Bon,pars devant j'arrive,on va chez tata Nami !

-Ouai !"

Satsuki se retourna vers le vielle homme :

"Papa ... Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de lui raconter ce genre d'histoire ?

-Voyons ma chérie,il a déjà 9 ans,il est assez grand pour comprendre ça ...

-Tu as sans doute raison ... Bon,merci encore,Papa,de t'être occupé de lui .

-Je t'en pris,ma chérie,c'est normal . J'aime passer du temps avec mon petit fils ."

Satsuki sourit puis,se dirigea vers la porte en faisant un petit signe de main .

"A tout à l'heure Papa !

-A tout à l'heure ma chérie !"

La jeune femme sortit,laissant le vielle homme seul . Sanji résatait là quelques secondes puis commença à se lever doucement . Son dos était maintenant vouté mais ses jambes encore pas mal musclées pour son âge,supportaient encore bien son poids . Il se déplaça lentement jusqu'a un escalier,un peu reculé,dans le couloir,l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre . Il avisa les 13 marches un instant puis commença à les gravir une par une,se tenant toujours de sa main gauche à la rambarde fixée au mur .

Quelques secondes plus tard,il déboucha sur une pièce peu spacieuse . Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles,seulement un lit double,une table de chevet et une grande armoire . C'est d'ailleur cette dernière qui semblait avoir toute son attention .

Le vielle homme avança lentement jusqu'a la fameuse armoire et se planta devant,semblant hésiter . Puis finalement,il posa sa main droite sur la poignée et ouvrit lentement une des portes . L'armoire était remplit de vétements,certains plus vieux que d'autres mais les vétements ne semblaient pas interresser Sanji,car ce dernier fixait intensément une petite boite posée sur une étagère,en haut de l'armoire .

Sa grande taille lui permit d'atteidre la fameuse boite sans effort . Il sésit donc la petite boite entre ses mains mais ne l'ouvrit pas tout de suite . Il carressa délicatement le couvercle pendant quelques secondes,semblant absorbé dans ses souvenir .

Il cligna des yeux puis,lentement,souleva le couvercle . Il n'y avait qu'un seul objet à l'interieur,que le vielle homme observa un instant avant de le sésir le plus délicatement possible comme si il craignait que cet objet,ne tombe en pousière entre ses doigts . Il caressa doucement l'objet,apréciant la douceur du tissus,puis le porta à son nez . Il réspira lentement l'odeur dégagée par le tissus tout en fermant les yeux . Après avoir inspiré 2 fois l'odeur du tissus noir au reflets verts,il l'éloigna de son nez tout en le gardant en main .

Il soupira doucement,puis commença à parler tout seul :

"Tu me vois . N'est ce pas ? Tu sais,je pense souvent à toi . Tu te souviens,ce jour là,où tu es partis ? J'ai découvers quelque chose d'important ... J'ai découvers que j'allais avoir un bébé . J'allais porter ton enfant,notre enfant ...Malgrès tout je voulais le garder et je l'ai fais . Nous avons eu une petite fille nommée Satsuki . Je dois avouer qu'elle me ressemble beaucoup . Les mêmes yeux bleus,les mêmes cheveux blonds . Mais si tu veux tout savoir ce dont je suis le plus fier c'est de notre petit fils . Il s'appelle Natsuki et quand je le regarde j'ai l'impression de te revoir,toi . Il te ressemble énormément,il a tes cheveux verts qui me faisaient tant rire,mais surtout il a ton regard,ce regard aussi vert qu'une émeraude,qui me rapelle sans cesse le tien . Tu me manque tu sais ."

Le vielle homme reposa le précieux foulard dans la boite et en referma le couvercle avant de la replacer dans l'armoire et d'en fermer les portes .

Il leva,cette fois son regard vers le ciel puis dit dans un sourire triste :

"Ah...Si tu savais Zoro...

J'aurais tant voulu que tu sois là pour voir ça ..."

* * *

C'est fini ! Et oui tout a une fin ... *pleur*

J'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette histoire et j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous aura plu .

Je suis en vacances actuellement,mais je recherche déja quelques idées pour une autre fic qui j'éspère sera aussi bien que celle-ci .

Je vous embrasse très fort et vous revois dans une prochaine fic ! N'oubliez pas que j'attends vos reviews avec impacience !

GROS BISOUS


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut ! pour signer la fin de cette fic je fais mes réponses aux reviews . :D**

**C'est partit !**

**YaoiIsYummy :**** C'est vrai que j'adore le guimauve :p Et je trouve ça trop kawai de voir Sanji et Zoro se dire des mots d'amour dégoulinants à souhait,comme tu dis :3 Ne va pas faire une dépression juste parce que c'est une death fic,hein ? ;) Je suis contente que tu aime l'idée de papy Sanji :p C'est vrai que l'idée m'a fait rire toute seule XD ( Je trouve que ton *modechieuse* revient souvent ces temps ci ;) ) Chopper et moi-même acceptons volontier ta corde,et nous allons de ce pas nous pendre avec :/ Je suis moi aussi en *modesadiquevengeur* et j'aurais bien aimé que l'autre ****** de ******* crève plus violement,mais j'avais vraiment envie de m'en débarasser le plus vite possible,et donc j'ai pas fais dans la dentelle ;p Oui,je suis une vile créature et non,je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour tuer mon perso favori (mais je l'ai fait ;p ) Et oui ! Sanji est fatigué ! Allez savoir pourquoi ... ;) OUAIS ! Moi aussi ça me fait kiffer les fics qui finissent pas leur titre :p (raison pour laquelle mes fic finissent presque toutes par leur titre :p ) Et oui tu as raison c'est bien le bandana de Zoro dans la boîte :) Je suis heureuse que tu sois satisfaite de la fin de la fic ! ça me flatte XD .**

**Hasegawa-chwan :**** Je suis contente que malgrès le fait que tu n'aimes pas les death fics,tu ais commençe la mienne :) Je suis 100 % d'accord,au début c'est très gnan gnan et nos deux chéris se comportent effectivement comme deux gros bisounours ^^' GOMEN NASAI ! Tu es en grosse déprime à cause de ma fic ! Mais je suis heureuse que tu aimes quand même ;) Effectivement,c'est Sanji qui à accouché ^^' je suis d'accord,ça choque un peu d'entendre Sanji dire "J'allais porter ton enfant" XD et puis le petit monologue à la fin m'a fait verser une larme ( lol,la meuf qui pleur sur ses propres fics ) ;)**

**Estrella-san :**** Désolée pour les fautes,on me le dit souvent ^^' Sinon je suis contente que tu aime bien ma fic et je te remerci de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ;) **

**Riinaku :**** Moi aussi j'ai pleuré sur ma propre fic XD C'est moi qui te remerci d'avoir lu ma fic juqu'au bout et de l'avoir autant appréciée ;)**

**Merci à tous et a bientôt !**

**Watas****hino baka ~**


End file.
